


Amibeast and The Human

by LunaWolfcub



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaWolfcub/pseuds/LunaWolfcub
Summary: Luz didn't know that the woods would expose a dark, twisted reality, where women turn to hairy beasts and servants turn to crumbling household items. Where her fate would be sealed just to save her own mother.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Amibeast and The Human

Amity didn't know how to correct what had happened to her, or what she'd done to deserve this. This curse that reminded her everyday that she was a walking abomination, a nightmare, unfit to be seen ever again. Waking up with a fear of not knowing what was wrong with her, why she couldn't see her hands and why she felt as if she needed to eat her body weight in meat. This uncomfort of feeling as if her own skin was too tight on her.

It had been a struggle, learning how to manage a wild mane while maintaining the level of proper and poise etiquette she needed to have while being a Blight. Eventually she slowly became more comfortable, comfortable with this curse that enveloped her life fully and completely. 

Amity left her small queendom, opting to go hunt in the woods outside her walls of safety. She didn't need man-made tools, she had claws long enough to slice through medium sized trees permanently attached to her hands. Sharpened often as filing them became an subconscious habit. She drew our her claws from her paw and crouched down low. Trying to blend in with the dead and withering under brush. Seeing a large buck prance by, like he owned the world, like he was untouchable. Amity hated that. Hated that such a small and insignificant creature felt as though it was the top of the food chain, ruler of its own destiny. Amity could not even control her own emotions much less her future. With anger clouding her mind, she finished the slaughter as quickly as it began. Not even the buck had the time to blink an eye before all it saw was its fur covered end.

Amity felt no guilt. She knew she needed to eat and knew she had to hunt the wild life around her, she tried to keep balance in the ecosystem. Killing off large predators when the prey population went down, and vise versa, maintaining a balance which she felt she affected greatly. She retracted her claws after the kill, swinging the limp animal over her shoulder she headed back to her domain. Knowing the few servants who decided to stay with her would be hungry. She picked up the pace little by little till she was on all fours with her meal still on her shoulder, indulging the savage beast that clawed at her mind to be wild.

Amity knew why her mind seemed torn, the time to reverse this curse that has wrecked her life beyond saving was nearing, turning twenty would seal the deal for her future. She could never be who she was sculptured to be by her mother, who crushed individually and molded all her children into what she wanted them to be. 

But Amity did not fit into that cookie cutter family. Her sister, who was in the same boat, was better at hiding this "flaw" this "unnatural condition". Amity knew that if her curse had not made her push herself away from her family, Mrs. Blight would have done so for her. 

Upon arriving back to her lonesome castle, she carefully pushed the grand doors open and dragged her feet inside. She discarded her meal with the waitstaff, who's forms were now of common cookware or appliances. She felt the guilt in her stomach grow every time she saw them, knowing she is the reason they are no longer human, no longer able to leave this castle and not be destroyed by the simple minded villagers for being out of the ordinary. She had made them outsiders, pariahs to any sense of normal. 

Amity eventually made her way to the master wing, walking past torn portraits and scurrying into her room. She tried not to look at the dying rose, the feeble flower that showed she no longer has years, but rather a singular year. One year to prove that someone could love and accept her for who she is, not what she was. She struggled with this, loving herself. Her sister tried to help her, but it usually ended with Amity tearing apart the last shreds of humanity she had left and Emira attempting to calm the poor kid.

Edric and Emira had abandoned their parents after they learned of what happened to Amity, seeing claw marks on the marble floors of their Manor and Amity's room locked for days on end. They heard the cries, broken sounds of a broken soul, that would echo through the halls yet staying contained inside the prison their parents called home. Emira tried to help Amity, she'd bring her her favorite foods, drinks, and whisper daily news of what happened in the Manor. Amity at first didn't respond, wanting Emira to leave her alone, live her own life without feelings burdened by Amity.

Amity knew that they would be cursed forever most likely, and yet they decided to stay with her. At the beginning of this nightmare it began slowly, her hair would start to grow quicker, her nails would be harder to clip and keep blunt and short. She began to see more clearly in the dark, being told by Emira that her guys now glowed rather than stayed their pale golden hue like everyone else in her family. She became more predator-looking, sharper features and hypnotic voice. She was only fifteen when it happened, Edric and Emira being seventeen. Amity struggled, trying harder and harder everyday to get her siblings to leave her after her first outburst. Their mother had tried to punish the twins for sneaking into Amity's rooms and all Amity saw was rage, red and darkness surrounding her vision. 

Magic was what stopped her, her family was old blood. Old blood led to being able to achieve the unattainable. The three siblings had already learned the basics, Edric and Emira advanced like no other in the Blight family history, achieving more than Mrs. And Mr. Blight could dream. Amity on the other hand had to work harder to receive any recognition for what she did. Her learning was always a step behind what it was for her older siblings, and her parents did not appreciate that. Ed and Em were always there, offering a helping hand. Anytime they were around Amity felt safe and loved. But now they're suffering along side her.


End file.
